Welcome Home
by Neko Demon Yuki Korihana
Summary: All I wanted was a home that I can keep without losing. I've finally found it.


Yuki: This can be called an alternate ending to "I'm Sorry This is Good Bye" ._. kinda if you want to think of it that way ._. Ya no it's not ._.  
Elsword: You're going to torture me again aren't you TTOTT  
Chung: Yuki I think he's had enough…..  
Yuki: IT'S NEVER ENOUGH QOQ Besides there's no torture for you here ._. And two stories in two days! I'm on a roll! And for those who read "This is Where I Belong" I'm putting it on hiatus cause I've simply lost interest in it :I Don't get me wrong I still love Naruto just as much as before, even more now actually. I'm better off writing one shots rather than long stories :I My attention span for writing isn't exactly the highest… So gomen to everyone but I will finish it someday. So here's another fic! Disclaimer Raven!  
Raven: Yuki doesn't own "Elsword" and if she did she'd produce an anime for it.  
P.S. The classes are just for appearances. They're human here

* * *

Eve: Code Nemesis  
Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Raven: Veteran Commander  
Chung: Deadly Chaser  
Rena: Night Watcher  
Aisha: Dimension Witch

* * *

When I was young I was known as the emotionless queen. I lived in a mansion that once belonged to my parents. That is until they were killed. I was left alone in the world with only butlers and maids as company. At school I paided little to no attention to those around me. I had no home. I watched everyone around me laugh, create memories, find people to love, and create their own home for themselves. For me, it was hopeless. I locked my heart away and pushed everyone away from me. Until one day a red haired boy transferred into my class. He was like the sun. Warm and friendly to everyone. Even me. The infamous Emotionless Ice Queen. He showed me that not everyone in the world would try to hurt me. I even made friends. We were all different from one another but that's why we were able to get along. Elsword was always got along more with others than the rest of us but at the end of the day he always came back to us. Our own little group of misfits.  
Time went by a little quicker than before and I learned the beauty of having emotions and friends. I now had a home in the arms of my friends. Then, there was the matter of love. Love is a complicated thing and something that's had many confused and lost for centuries. Would I be able to find love? For a long time the answer was no. High school ended and everyone already had their futures planned out. As for me I had it planned for the most part up until the matter of a family. I had my friends and they were the last of any family I've ever had. But an actual family was somewhat out of the question. That is once again, Elsword came in. He proclaimed his love for me in a rather funny way. He paid a blimp, to fly over the city with the message "Eve will you go out with me?-Elsword" displayed on it's screen. Once again Elsword came into my life. And once again it changed my life. It started off as simple dates and after a whole year, he proposed. Of course I said yes.  
I started a real family with Elsword and I. A simple family of four. I watched my children grow up and follow their own path. Eventually after many years they moved out to pursue their dreams. Once again it was just Elsword and I. The years passed and we grew older and older together. We were all wrinkly old men and women now. Then one by one my friends passed on to the next life. One by one they left. And soon so did Elsword. Once again I was alone. I waited for the day where I would finally pass on. I had grandchildren and great grandchildren now. It was hard to believe that I lived to such an old age. I would often stare at the ring on my finger and think about all the good times I had with my friends. It was painful to live alone once again. My last wish was to pass on peacefully. At last my wish was granted. I passed away in my sleep. When I woke up I was in a lovely flower field. I looked at my hand and it was no longer dark and wrinkly but it was pale and smooth. Just how it was in my youth. Just a few feet in front of my I saw all my friends, now young again, waiting for me. Most importantly, Elsword. He smiled and stretched out his hand for me to take.  
_"Hey Eve come on! We're finally together again!" _I heard him say.  
I took his hand and he pulled me up.  
_"Welcome home Eve!" _They all said with a cheer.  
The tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at each and everyone one of them. Everyone started walking further into the seemingly endless field and Elsword and I followed close behind.  
_"I'm home." _I whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
At last, I was finally home again.

_~Fin~_

* * *

Rena/Aisha/Ara: *wipes a tear away* That was beautiful :')  
Eve: I must admit that was somewhat poetic.  
Elsword/Chung: *shedding manly tears*  
Raven: …. *sheds a single manly tear*  
Yuki: *wipes a tear away* Review please and ja ne mina!


End file.
